


More than Survive

by IronMan_from_Sweden



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Christine, Alpha Connor, Alpha Jake, Beta Jeremy - Freeform, Beta Rich, F/M, Graphic Designer Michael, Insecure Michael, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nurse Jake, Omega Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMan_from_Sweden/pseuds/IronMan_from_Sweden
Summary: Jake was an alpha, happily working as a nure, hanging with his awesome friends, living life. But things changed rappidly as he walked in on Michael, an omega, about to be mated and raped against his will in an alley.Not only was Michael the only omega that made Jake's alpha scream with desire but he was also the alpha's high school crush...Will Jake be able to help the omega or will Michael's abusive ex break the two apart?





	More than Survive

It was around 21.00 and Jake Dillinger groaned as he popped his stiff neck as he walked down the street towards his apartment. He was exhausted. Working as nurse was a dream come true to him, but it could be exhausting, and tonight he had to take an evening shift. Not many would have thought that Jake would choose this job, but it had felt right the moment he walked into class his first day at college. His best friend Rich had been nothing but supportive and even promised that he would get him a sexy nurse outfit when he graduated. Jake chuckled at the memory of Rich, Jenna and Christine surprising him with a small cake and lots of hugs when he had been accepted into school.  

His trip down memory lane was suddenly interrupted when he passed an alley way. A large metallic bang was heard and followed by a pined cry. Jake immediately ran towards the sound but stopped behind a dumpster, hiding when he heard a very angry voice.  
“You bitch! Get back here RIGHT NOW!” There was sound of feet shuffling across the dirt ground of the ally way and a frightened voice who begged:    
“N-no Connor. Please d-don’t”  
The voice was so familiar to Jake. It was that voice that made his heart beat faster and made his stomach fill with butterflies. It was Michael Mell, the anti-social kid who always who his white headphones and loved slushes. He also happened to be Jake’s biggest crush all of high school even thou the alpha could never gather up the courage to confess his feelings to the omega. Another crash was heard, and the dumpster hit the wall. Michael had been pushed into it with a lot of force judging by the omega’s cry.  

The taller alpha slapped the omega hard across the face, causing his hipster glasses to fly off and land a few feet away, before gripping his throat tightly and pinning him to the brick wall, making sure to slam him as hard as he could against the wall, getting right up in the scared omega’s face.  
“Now you listen to me, slut! I have tried playing by your rules, tried asking you nicely, tried being sweet, tried taking it slow just like you wanted to. But you keep rejecting me no matter what I do, and I am done playing. You ARE going to mate with me whether you like it or not” the angry alpha hissed. Michael tried to struggle even more as the larger man started to fondle his crotch while forcefully kissing him, keeping a strong grip around the smaller man’s throat, keeping him in place.  
“N-no! Stop Connor” the omega cried as the alpha began to unbuckle his belt and tugging on his jeans. This didn’t do much other than earn him a hard slam into the brick wall again and for the hand around his throat to tighten even further. Tears where freely streaming now down his face now.  
“Please Connor, don’t do t-this” but the alpha just growled, leaning closer, licking and nibbling the omega’s scent glands as he succeeded to unbuckle the belt and pushed down the smaller man’s jeans so that they pooled around his ankles. The alpha kept grinding and forcing himself on the omega, completely ignoring the other’s pleads to stop.  

Jake’s felt like he was going to explode. Before he knew it, he felt his body moving into the ally, towards the alpha and the distressed omega. He stopped a few feet away from the pair, crossing his arms over his chest and flared his alpha pheromones. The other alpha whipped his head around to look at the intruder, his hands never leaving the crying omega.  
“What the hell do you want? This one’s MINE!” Jake felt disgusted. The alpha wasn’t even treating the omega like he was a person but rather like a possession, something for him to own and use. He had to do something.    
“I think you should walk away buddy. He clearly doesn’t want you. Just accept it and leave” Jake spat back, showing no sign of backing down. The other alpha growled again, clearly debating what to do.  
“Or you could wait around for the cops that I called a few minutes ago to arrive. I’m sure they’d love an explanation to this whole mess” Jake said casually, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal. This caused the angry alpha to snap out of his aggressive trance, the cops were clearly a threat that scared him.   
“Let’s go” he hissed as he took hold of Michael’s arm in a vice like, bruising grip and began to drag the omega with him, not bothering to let the other even pull up his jeans. But Jake quickly blocked his way.  
“Can’t let you do that bud. Like I said before, he clearly doesn’t want to go with you, so why don’t you take hint? Let him go, _now”_ Jake’s voice was low and clam yet quite terrifying. Coming to the conclusion that this wasn’t worth a fight breaking out, the angry man threw the omega on the ground, who cried out in pain, before kneeling down next to him, grabbing his hair and spat out:  
“Don’t think that this is over, _whore_ ” before roughly shoving the his head down into the ground, quickly running of, leaving Jake and Michael alone in the ally.

The silence that followed was deafening. The only thing heard was the omega’s ragged sobs as he pushed himself up on unsteady arm, not looking at the alpha. With trembling hands, he began to pull up his jeans again. Jake felt like he should give the omega some space so he decided to retrieve his glasses. Thankfully, the glass was not broken. Kneeling down next to the other, the place a hand carefully on is shoulder causing him to violently flinch away, scared wide eyes turning towards him while tears continued to run down his face. His beautiful face, Jake noted, but quickly reminded himself that this was not the time and place for that.  
“Hey, hey. Take it easy, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you” Jake said quickly, hands raised to show that he wasn’t a threat. He held out the glasses that he had retrieved, waiting for the other to take them, making sure he wasn’t invading his space, avoiding large, fast movements.

“You’re Michael, right? Michael Mell?”  
“Yeah. H-how’d you know that?” the omega asked quietly as the alpha helped him up on his feet, hooking a strong arm around his shoulders when he swayed a bit.   
“Um, you’re friends with Jeremy Heere, right? He’s together with my friend Christine. I’m Jake, Jake Dillinger” Jake said, keeping his arm around the omega as he finished buckling his belt. He didn’t want him to fall.  
“Oh, you’re _that_ Jake” Michael’s statement made Jake raise his eyebrow in surprise. He knew who he was? It also made his heart beat faster in his chest. Now that he was sitting so close to the omega, he noticed to heavenly scent coming from him. Sure, he had met omegas before, even if they made up a smaller part of the population that alphas and betas, but he had never smelt something as amazing as this. All he wanted was to lean in, burrow his face down in the nape of the other’s neck and just inhale that scent of cinnamon, pine and surprisingly vanilla. It was hypnotizing, but Jake shook himself out of his trance and focused on the task before him. Helping Michael.  
“What did you mean by _that Jake_?” the alpha asked amused, smiling as he saw a faint blush on the other’s cheeks.  
“Um, well, Jeremy likes to tell me about his friends and I guess your name has come up from time to time” Michael mumbled as he stepped away from the alpha, after all, they didn’t know each other.    
“We actually went to the same high school. You hung out with Jeremy a lot. We didn’t have a lot of classes together” Jake said, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension, cursing himself for sounding so dumb.    
“Y-yeah. I remember. You were the school’s top jock. Football, right?” Michael said, a small smile and a faint blush, on his face.  
“Ha, well. I don’t know about top jock, and yes, football” Jake couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling in his chest because Michael had known who he was in High school. But that also made him regret even more that he never approached the omega, even if just to talk to him.

Suddenly, as they stood there, it hit Jake that they were still in the dim alley way after what must have been a rather horrible event for the omega.  
“Come on, we should get out of here. I think that maybe we should get you to a hospital to…”  
“No! No, I, I don’t… I just need to go home, please” Michael quickly said, eyes flickering between the Jake and a street outside the alley. His breathing was picking up again and he slowly backed away from the alpha, shrinking into himself.  
“Okay but I don’t think that you should be alone right now. Would it be alright of drove you home? ‘Cause honestly, you don’t seem to be in any condition to drive” Jake said calmly as place a hand on the other’s shoulder, gently rubbing it in soothing circled to help calm him down. Michael glanced up at the alpha, searching for any alternative motives but nodded in agreement.  
“I, I have my car down the street” Michael said a little unfocused, gesturing for Jake to follow as he walked out of the alley. They walked in silence, Jake walking close but not close enough to invade on the omega’s personal space. It did please his inner alpha that Michael’s scent seemed less sour now that they were walking, he smelled lighter but the anxiety with a hint for fear was still there.  
“Is there anyone I should call? Your parents maybe?” Jake asked as he followed Michael to his car, an old black PT Cruiser that seemed to strangely suit him. Michael was quiet for a moment before almost whispering: “Jeremy” as they both climbed into the old car and drove off.


End file.
